fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Weekly Update - September 18
Hi everyone! I have a new little thing here: If you would like something mentioned in upcoming Weekly Updates, please go here and add it to the list. I can't remember everything and forget half the things sometime. :) These will be posted in the Community Page, so everyone can see your idea. ANY user can do this. If you would like your idea to be private, please contact an admin somewhere where no one will see it. Examples would be: Discord (Message me saying you did that, I don't check Discord regularly), Mariokart Wii Wiki (Not very active, I will delete message after I read it). ANY user can do this. Meanwhile, on the same topic, remember you can nominate PAGES to be a featured page on the home page!!! Go here! |-|Wiki Updates= ''Favicon Change'' I completely forgot to change the favicon for September, and I realized it on Saturday, so the favicon is now of a Mini Donut. On October 1, it will be changed again. ''Category Reminder'' This is a friendly reminder to add categories to every page that you create. If you have a question on what categories you should add to a page, please contact an administrator. |-|FANDOM Updates= Technical Update - September 13 can be found here Techinal Update - September 18 can be found here |-|Other Stuff= ''Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017'' The tournament part of KCP17 has begun! I hope some customers from the wiki make it into the top 32, every one of them was good! Good luck to all! ''Forum Games'' Benny has asked me to mention the forum games. Yum Or Yuck, One Letter Change Game, and Party Theme have been very popular. These games will be helpful in growing the wiki and attracting contributors. If you have ideas for a forum game, contact an admin. ''Recent Name Change Links'' As you know, Laundry Machine (Benny30111) and Cure Kohaku (Yoshi0001) changed their names in the past few months. However, there are many links that still lead to Benny30111 and Yoshi0001. If you happen to stumble across one of those links, please kindly change it to their current name. (Note: Benny30111 and Yoshi0001 links are not colored, they are just the color of normal links) |-|Polls= Occasionally, I will have you vote in polls. For example, the poll where we voted for the best name for Chat, Content, and Discussions Moderators. Junior Administrator was the top voted name, therefore, that is what they are called now. So instead of me linking every poll to a separate blog, I will just put the poll in this poll section! ''FFCW-Staff Template'' Benny and I have been chatting about the template. I felt that it was getting kind of boring, so I asked if it was possible to change the (Bureaucrat), (Administrator), etc, to the actual usertags. Since Benny is awesome, he made it possible. There are 3 looks for the FFCW-Staff template that I would like to have a community vote on. 'OPTION 1 -' Here 'OPTION 2 -' Here 'OPTION 3 -' Here Which option should be the new look for the template? Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Credit to the Diepio Wiki for Weekly Update tabber design. Category:Blog posts Category:Weekly Update